


Trust

by bluejay96343



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x04, 3x04 spoilers, 3x04 unleashed, Gen, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, M/M, Panic, Past Child Abuse, SEVERE BROMANCE, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Wolf, possible slash, scott McCall - Freeform, trapped in small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay96343/pseuds/bluejay96343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Allison being stuck in the supply closet with Isaac, Scott is. When Isaac starts to panic, how does Scott calm him down? [spoilers for 3x04: Unleashed] [Possible slash if you squint] [SEVERE BROMANCE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

The metal door of the supply closet slammed close – the sound echoed painfully in Scott's ears.

Isaac's desperate screams cut through the echoes. "Come on. Come on. OPEN!" His fist beat rhythmically on the door, effectively annunciating each word. His heart beats were coming faster, his breath following suit until he was gasping – trying uselessly to pull in air like a fish out of water. The heat of tears stung the back of his eyes and he felt himself turning; losing control.

Scott noticed too, and in an attempt to avoid when he knew was inevitable, he placed a strong hand on Isaac's shoulder. "It's alright Isaac. I promise I won't let anything hurt you. Okay?"

Isaac's claws elongated and dug into the thick metal in front of him, his breathing stayed consistently rapid.

"I promise I won't let **anyone** hurt you. You have to trust me Isaac." Scott amended, gripping both of the younger beta's shoulders and turning him so they were face to face. Isaac's eyes squeezed shut as a tear escaped and trailed down his pale cheek.

Isaac's agonized whisper came out raspy and frail, "I do trust you Scott."

Scott was momentarily stunned; the absolute confidence in Isaac's tone surprised him. That sort of unconditional loyalty is supposed to be reserved for one's alpha, not a mere beta. As Isaac slid down to the floor in a wheezing heap of limbs, Scott lowered himself too.

"Good. Now you gotta calm down Isaac. Just calm down. Trust me. Breathe in - good, now breathe out."

"I – d-do t-t-trust you S-s-s-scott. I d-do."

Scott eased his way behind Isaac, settling the boy's back onto his chest so that Isaac could easily feel his heartbeat. "I know man. Come on, copy my breathing." He made a point of exaggerating his inhales and exhales, hoping Isaac would follow suit.

Isaac wiped away his traitorous tears and froze when Scott reached around and placed a reassuring hand on his chest. Instinctively, he gripped the older boys hand and threaded his fingers into Scott's.

Scott continued to breathe deeply, until finally Isaac's wheezing slowed and his heart was no longer at risk of beating right out of his chest.

Isaac gave in to his exhaustion, his eyes slipped closed as he turned his face into Scott's chest, and he fell asleep against **his** beta.  No – his **alpha**.


End file.
